


Twice lost

by NatoNaozane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I'm gonna be real- I have no idea how to tag this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Written for the "Heroism" contest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatoNaozane/pseuds/NatoNaozane
Summary: Woooo!! Finally sat down and wrote it. I'm gonna be real, I am not 100% satisfied with this however I can't write anything better. Oneshots aren't really my thing buttt-Hey! It is my entry to the Herosim contest! I decided to write a little but on how I though Isogai might react to it considering he also had lost his dad before! I might rewrite this later just to better capture how I think he would feel and act but as of now I'm content. I didn't really explore the quirk side of things- hence me not adding the BNHA tag- because this was more supposed to be a reaction then anything. And sorry for the OHSHC references sprinkled in. They never stated what high school Isogai attends (at least not from what I recall) and I was watching OHSHC when writing this so I couldn't stop myself. It is a bit short but I didn't wanna focus on the angst side of things to much because I have been known to go overboard.Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this regardless!





	Twice lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HEROISM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884466) by [BlackSwanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna). 



> Woooo!! Finally sat down and wrote it. I'm gonna be real, I am not 100% satisfied with this however I can't write anything better. Oneshots aren't really my thing buttt-  
> Hey! It is my entry to the Herosim contest! I decided to write a little but on how I though Isogai might react to it considering he also had lost his dad before! I might rewrite this later just to better capture how I think he would feel and act but as of now I'm content. I didn't really explore the quirk side of things- hence me not adding the BNHA tag- because this was more supposed to be a reaction then anything. And sorry for the OHSHC references sprinkled in. They never stated what high school Isogai attends (at least not from what I recall) and I was watching OHSHC when writing this so I couldn't stop myself. It is a bit short but I didn't wanna focus on the angst side of things to much because I have been known to go overboard. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this regardless!

Yūma Isogai felt heavy, both mentally and physically. His body ached from his jobs and training, muscles sore from late night runs and long shifts. He let out a small yawn, eyes drooping shut before snapping open. He could hardly focus on the paper on his desk, letters and numbers mashing together until they blurred into solid black inky lines. He hasn’t felt this exhausted since Kunugigaoka midterms and finals. Kunugigaoka… Just the name alone causes his chest to tighten and his eyes to sting with tears. He can’t cry though- no he  _ refuses _ to cry. He had to be strong, because while he wasn’t class 3-Es president anymore, he still had younger siblings and a sick mother to take care of to be strong for. He can’t allow himself time to grieve, as unhealthy as that is. Isogai could only swallow the lump building in his throat, putting on his best smile for everyone, pushing down the negative emotions until all that is left is false positivity. 

“Are you alright dude?” Maehara asks him during one of their weekly meetups. Originally, the two would meet up daily but with how busy both of them are getting with preparing for high school and Isogai being busy with jobs, their hangouts had to be limited to every Sunday, “You’ve been kinda quiet.”

Isogai rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “Just tired,” He tells Maehara, flashing him a smile, “At least because it's summer, I don’t have to worry about getting in trouble. We won the bet so I can work, sure, but I doubt that bet during middle school will carry onto high school so I need to work as hard as I can now to save up some money. Besides, I don’t feel right using that money…” 

Maehara sighs, a sad smile on his face as he puts his hands in his pockets, “I know what you mean dude. In the beginning, the thought of all this money was amazing but now… It is more bittersweet then anything. But don’t go working yourself to the bone now, you hear?” The sad smile on Maeharas’ lips was quickly replaced with his normal bright smile, although the sudden shift in conversation was a little off putting, it was still nice. It was still  _ normal _ . 

Isogai nods, “Don’t worry, I’m taking breaks! Besides, I still have to study for my entrance exam!” A smile returning to his face as well. Right… entrance exams. Truth be told, he completely forgot about that. The school he wants to go to isn’t exactly cheap- designed more for rich people- but the classes are some of the best there for non-hero courses and if he wants to attend a good college, having a good high school in his background helps. 

“ _ The _ Prince Charming? Forgetting to study?” Maehara gasps, his hand reaching to his chest to only add onto the  _ totally _ real shock and  _ not at all _ dramatic acting, “You are you and what have you done with my best friend! I know! You are… a shapeshifter who I need to defeat in order to give Prince Isogai his form back!” Isogai laughs as Maehara tackles him into the grassy ground of the park, wrestling while rolling and most likely staining their shirts like they were children again. Of course, it wasn’t exactly the same now that both of them are bigger and stronger- not to mention train assassins- but it felt close enough.

“You are a tough shapeshifter to beat,” Maehara laughs, a bit out of breath as he lays down next to Isogai, a grin on his face as he faces his best friend, “If I didn’t know any better… I would say you are none other than Prince Isogai himself!” 

“I have been discovered!” Isogai sighs dramatically, though the large grin on his face breaks his character faster than his acting, “I knew my trusty loyal personal guard would see through my ruse!” They have been playing this game for as long as they could remember, though the rules and settings always changed. Isogai was always a trouble making ‘prince’ character and Maehara was his best friend who always was by his side. They played this game a lot as children, at least before Isogais’ father died and he had to be the man of the house. Now, this game is normally reserved for a way to ease into serious conversations or to relieve stress and by the way Maehara is looking anywhere  _ but _ Isogai, he assumes it is the former rather than the later. 

“You know…” Maehara behinds, speaking slow to try and choose his words correctly, trying to balance on a beam as thin as wire. Unfortunately, his quirk doesn’t work on making these type of situations (his life would have been  _ much _ easier if it had). “I think Karma wouldn’t mind giving you the number to the therapist he is seeing.”

“I’m fine Maehara,” Isogai tells him, the lie tasting bitter on his tongue and falling out before he can even processes it, “Really, I’m fine.”

Maehara speaks softly, “We both know that is a lie. You are acting the same way you did when… when your dad died. You are my best friend Isogai, practically my brother and if I have to get the rest of E-Class to drag you into the therapist kicking and screaming I will.” As much as Maehara doesn’t want to admit it, he can see the way Isogai is falling from grace. The little ticks and chimes of walls building themselves to keep his negative emotions locked up tight to keep up with his prince charming title. There was nothing Maehara could do to knock the walls down however, Isogai was gonna keep falling until he crashed and Maehara had no idea if he would survive the fall. 

Maehara could see the gears turning in Isogais head, trying to figure out how to escape the situation without sprinting away. Using this opportunity, Maehara sits up and drags Isogai up with him to pull him into a hug. He feels Isogai tense for a moment, before his walls begin to form cracks and his eyes water as he hugged back tightly. “I hate this world,” Isogai sobs out, face buried in Maeharas’ shoulder, “Why?? Why did he have to die Maehara? He didn’t… He didn’t deserve that!” 

“I know, I know,” Maehara softly sushes, gently patting and rubbing Isogais back, “Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing… I know he wanted us to do it but as stupid as it is, I wish we let him destroy the world. At least that way we didn’t kill him.” 

Isogai sobs a bit longer, cursing out the world, the scientists, anything and everything he can think of (never their classmates however, Isogai never blames their classmates). “It hurts losing two people you care about,” He whispers as his sobs quiet down to small hiccups, “I can recite to you exactly the steps to deal with grief and overcoming loss but that doesn’t mean doing them is easy. I can tell other people how to take care of themselves but I don’t know how to take care of myself.”

“It is okay Isogai,” Maehara gently says, pulling away from the hug long enough for the two of them to look one another in the eyes, “That is why you have me- that is why you have  _ us _ . When you can’t do something alone, you get help. Now, come on Princey, lets go get you cleaned up and start studying. You can’t live out your dream of joining a host club if you can’t get in the school.”

“Gross,” Isogai says, though he does manage a small smile as the pair stands up, “Besides, I’d be too busy to join any ‘host club’ as you put it- and didn’t  _ you  _ tell me about your idea for a host club once?”

“That is up to interpretation and you have no proof,” Maehara responds automatically, voice sounding flat before the two of them start laughing and returning to their way home. 

* * *

_Isogai holds his cellphone in his hands, hands shaking a little as he presses the call button, “Hello? I would like to make an appointment for a counselling session. I am Yūma Isogai, former member of class 3-E. When is the soonest time you can book me?”_


End file.
